The Kobayashi Maru
by Kath
Summary: James T Kirk was the only Starfleet cadet ever to beat the Kobayashi Maru. How did Starfleet's first captain deal with it?


FANDOM; Enterprise  
  
TITLE; "The Kobayashi Maru."  
  
AUTHOR; Kath  
  
DISCLAIMER; Paramount owns the Star Trek Universe. Berman and Braga created the Enterprise characters. No infringement of copyright intended. Story idea remains the author's.  
  
SPOILERS; Minor for the first season.  
  
DEDICATION; Thanks to all who have reviewed my stories on ff.net. Apologies if you have not yet received a personal note, be assured I do appreciate your comments.  
  
SUMMARY; James T Kirk was the only Starfleet Cadet ever to beat the 'Kobayashi Maru' scenario. How did Starfleet's first captain deal with it?  
  
***  
  
"The Kobayashi Maru."  
  
The Enterprise bridge was silent as the crew gazed in awe at the pulsing nebula displayed on the viewscreen.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything like it?" whispered Travis Mayweather at the helm.  
  
"I doubt if any human ever has," replied Jonathan Archer. He turned to his science officer. "How about the Vulcans?"  
  
Sub-commander T'Pol shook her head. "No, Captain. There is no record of a nebula like this one in any of the Vulcan databases."  
  
Travis grinned. "Archer's Nebula."  
  
"Nah, I already have a comet, I don't want to get greedy." Archer smiled. "What about you Sub-commander? 'T'Pol's Nebula' has a nice ring to it."   
  
T'Pol gazed steadily at the captain. "Vulcans have no vanity which needs to be fed by naming inanimate objects after themselves."  
  
Archer snorted and turned back to the viewscreen. "It's not just vanity, T'Pol, it's also imagination. Names are so much more interesting than numbers. How about the 'Pacific Nebula'?"  
  
Archer saw Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Mayweather nodding approvingly. The name did seem particularly apt. The nebula was a swirling mass of blues and greens flecked with minute bolts of yellow, almost like the sun glinting off the ocean waves. Even displayed on the viewscreen the crew had a sense of serenity, and power, radiating from the nebula.  
  
Pushing aside whimsy Archer made his decision. "Let's find out what we have here. Full scans, T'Pol."  
  
T'pol nodded and brought up the scanner, beginning to download information from the nebula.   
  
Hoshi Sato had missed the by-play of the last couple of minutes, concentrating on her own console. Now she nodded to herself in confirmation and said, "Captain, I'm picking up a distress call."  
  
Archer tore his gaze away from the nebula to see his communications officer listening intently.  
  
"Have you got the language yet, Hoshi?"  
  
"It's in English, sir." Sato's surprise was obvious from her tone and her comment garnered a few raised eyebrows from the bridge staff.   
  
"Scan for any ships in the vicinity. Let's hear it, Hoshi."  
  
Sato played the distorted message over the speakers. "...Kobayashi, position 227, mark...life support failing, immediate assistance required. Repeat..."  
  
"I think it's on automatic, sir." said Sato. "There's no variation in voice inflection."  
  
"Try to hail them, Hoshi. Anything, T'Pol?"  
  
"I have found a small warp shuttle at 228, mark3. Unfamiliar configuration, heavy damage, one life sign; very weak."  
  
"Travis, lay in a course and engage." Archer did not hesitate. The nebula would be there another day, the person who had sent out the distress call probably would not.  
  
"Aye, sir." Mayweather's fingers flew over his console. The streaking stars displayed on the viewscreen moved passed even more rapidly as Mayweather increased their speed. It was a matter of moments until Mayweather brought them out of warp. "228, mark 3, sir. There it is."  
  
The ship on the viewscreen was drifting stern down. Scorch marks were clearly visible along the body of the ship and there was a gaping hole where the port engine had been.  
  
"Life support is minimal, captain."  
  
Archer nodded. So, an away team would not get there in time. "Malcolm, bring the grappler on line."  
  
Reed had already set the commands, realising that the grappler was the best option. "Ready, sir."  
  
"Bring it in, Mr Reed. Hoshi have Dr Phlox meet me in the launchbay." Archer made his way to the turbolift but was stopped by a call from the tactical station.  
  
"Captain, two ships are approaching our position at high warp." Reed's eyes flickered over his screens, making sure that the shuttle was safe in the launchbay and attempting to identify the new ships.  
  
"Is the shuttle secure?"  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Polarise the hull plating. They might be friendly, but they might be the ones who fired on the shuttle. Hoshi, hail them."  
  
The two ships burst into normal space and took up flanking positions on either side of Enterprise, their sleek lines proclaiming their purpose. These ships had been designed for speed and power.  
  
Reed looked uneasily at his console. The ships were much faster than Enterprise, their size was greater than Enterprise and their weapons! Much more powerful than Enterprise. This could get tricky.  
  
"Are they responding, Hoshi?"  
  
"Yes, sir. No need for the UT, they're broadcasting in English too."  
  
The sick look on Sato's face made Archer think that the news was unwelcome. "Play it."  
  
"Unidentified vessel, stand to and prepare to be boarded. You are in violation of the Petra Accords. Unidentified vessel, stand to and prepare..."  
  
Archer raised a questioning eyebrow at Sato.  
  
"Recording, sir."  
  
"All right, shut it off. Hail the ships on their frequency." Archer took a deep breath. Twenty minutes ago he was revelling in space exploration. Now he had a damaged shuttle, an injured spacefarer and two hostile ships threatening his crew. He must have got out of bed on the wrong side this morning, he decided. "This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise. We are on a mission of peaceful exploration..."  
  
The Enterprise viewscreen flickered, then showed a view of the alien ship's bridge. Their bridge was bathed in a red light, crew members scurrying around. Bipedal crewmembers. Two arms, two legs, one head... They could have been human, until you realised the size of them and the unusually long ear lobes and noses.  
  
A figure came across the viewscreen, cutting out any sight of the bridge. The alien's long nose wrinkled. "You are in charge of this vessel?"  
  
"That is correct." Archer tried a pleasant smile. "We are peaceful explorers..."  
  
"You have broken the Petra Accords." the alien interrupted harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry. We do not know anything about the Petra Accords." The captain waved an expansive arm. "This is the furthest my species has ever gone. You know, we're making history with every lightyear..."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
Archer almost stepped back a pace. "Excuse me?"  
  
The alien's face was twisted in outraged disdain. "You invade our space, you violate that which is most sacred to us, you harbour the most base criminal and, you lie." The alien's visage twisted further and he turned to look behind him. "Power weapons!"  
  
"Now, wait a minute..." Archer's mind was swirling. Unconsciously entering another species' territory, entirely possible. Violating something sacred, what? What was so sacred? Harbouring a criminal; the shuttle. Lying? First humans? Distress call in English. Aliens speaking English. Uh oh... "We didn't know!" It was the only defense he had.   
  
The alien held up his arm and seemed to loom ever more menacingly in the viewscreen. "What do you not know, Captain?"  
  
"I don't know why you wish to destroy us." Archer said, his voice calmer. "Where I come from," he continued, "the defendant is allowed to answer the charges. And know who accuses him."  
  
The alien stepped back. Again he looked behind him. "Hold." He returned his gaze to the front. "I am Admiral Xomal of the Marian Defence League. Tell me, Captain. Did your ship cross a gaseous shroud two days ago?"  
  
Archer could see a pit opening up in front of him. "Yes, we did."  
  
"And did you receive a sub-space message?"  
  
Archer frowned. "I don't believe so. Hoshi?"  
  
Sato pulled up the logs for the last three days. "Nothing, sir. Just background static."  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
"I agree with Ensign Sato, Captain. There is nothing in our readings which would suggest a structured communiqué."  
  
"You are Vulcan?" The alien spoke directly to T'Pol.  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Why are you on board a human vessel?"  
  
"I am," T'Pol hesitated for a moment, "the liaison officer between the Vulcan High Command and Starfleet. This is humanity's first deep space mission. It was thought prudent to have someone with a wider experience of alien cultures on board."  
  
Xomal snorted. "You do not appear to be doing a very good job."  
  
Archer stepped forward. "Sub-commander T'Pol is a valued member of my crew. If you know anything about the Vulcans, you will know that they do not lie."  
  
For a moment the alien was disconcerted. "But humans lie, don't they, Captain." It was said as a statement of incontrovertible fact.  
  
Archer felt the pit yawning wider. "Some do. But I don't."  
  
"But you can not deny that you rescued the criminal. You have conspired to, to desecrate," the alien spat the words out, "our most holy temple."  
  
"What temple?" asked Archer in unfeigned bewilderment.  
  
"The nebula. The nebula is our temple. Home to our ancestors." The alien's expression hardened. "As well you know."  
  
"I assure you," Archer gulped, "We had no idea that we were trespassing on your holy ground."  
  
The alien's eyes narrowed, "Why not? Your Kobayashi must have been in contact with you. Why else would you come here?"  
  
"Who?" Again, there was no mistaking Archer's bewilderment.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that this is coincidence? You must think me a fool!"  
  
Archer drew himself to his full height, straightening his shoulders as he did so. "As far as I am aware, no other human being has travelled this far. We answered a distress call. The rescued ship is currently in our launchbay and the pilot will receive all the medical aid we can provide. We have a duty to render any and all humanitarian aid that we can."  
  
Silence was the only response. Archer felt that the alien was scrutinising him, and that he was coming up wanting. Then the alien's features relaxed slightly.  
  
"Noble sentiments, Captain Archer. We shall see if your actions match your words. Myself and two of my senior officers will board your vessel. Since the criminal is also human you may treat him. When he is fit to travel he will face judgement. In the meantime you may present your defence for breaking the Petra Accords. We shall dock in one half cycle. Xomal out." Abruptly the transmission shut off.  
  
Archer blinked. "Not big on pleasantries are they?" He sighed. "T'Pol, you come with me, let's find out what our guest has to say." Archer glanced up to tactical where Malcolm Reed looked as unhappy as Archer felt. "If we have broken their laws we could be in real trouble. Let's hope that our cooperation convinces them that it was unintentional. Get Commander Tucker to take a look at that shuttle, see what it can tell us. Data Logs, flight plan, you know the drill. You have the bridge, Mr Reed."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
T'Pol and Archer boarded the turbolift.  
  
Reed looked down at his screen, his sensors cataloguing the Marian ships' capabilities. "Fingers crossed." he muttered under his breath.  
  
***  
  
"So who are they, T'Pol?"  
  
"I am unaware of any information regarding the Marian Defence League, sir. Neither the Starfleet nor Vulcan databases had any mention of them."  
  
If Archer didn't know better he might have thought his science officer sounded defensive. But he did know better. If T'Pol said that there was no information, then, there was no information. He sighed quietly and muttered, "But they know about us and about the Vulcans."  
  
"Indeed. It is an unusual situation."  
  
Archer gave T'Pol a wry smile. That was as close as she could get to saying she was as stumped as the rest of them.  
  
"I just hope our guest has some answers for us."  
  
The two officers reached the doors to sickbay and Archer pressed the release.  
  
***  
  
The first thing the Enterprise officers heard as they stepped into sickbay was a strident voice, dangerously close to sounding panicked.  
  
"I must see your captain. It is vitally important. He must be warned! They could be out there!"  
  
T'Pol and Archer stepped forward to where Dr Phlox was attempting to treat and soothe the distraught patient.  
  
"I am Captain Jonathan Archer. You are on board my ship, the Enterprise." Archer spoke quietly, trying to calm the patient. "I want to hear what you have to say, but you must let Dr Phlox work. You have been through quite an ordeal."  
  
The effect of the captain's words was immediate. The patient quietened and he settled back against the biobed, his gaze flicking back and forth between the captain and T'Pol. "My God," he whispered, "Enterprise. They finally let you out into space."  
  
"Yes, indeed." Archer stepped back to allow Dr Phlox access to his patient.  
  
With a grateful smile Phlox finished his scans and began applying a salve to the man's hands and face.  
  
Now that the patient was calm Archer could get a good look at him. A human male, probably in his mid-sixties; short, greying hair swept back from his temples. A man who would not have been out of place pottering in his garden or playing the back nine. Not the kind of man you would expect to rescue from a damaged alien ship.  
  
Phlox finished his treatment and turned to the group. "All done." He said with a smile. "Minor burns, some bruising, but my Retican salve will take care of that. The main problem was the oxygen deprivation, but we got there in time. You are a very lucky man Mr...?"  
  
"Professor. Professor Alexander Kobayashi."  
  
"Glad we could be of help, Professor Kobayashi. Can you tell us what happened?"  
  
Kobayashi passed a tired hand over his face. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." he said sadly. "Pirates. I was attacked by pirates." Fear came back into the professor's eyes, "They are still out there, Captain. We must leave, immediately."  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible."  
  
"But..."  
  
Archer held up a forestalling hand. "Enterprise is in the custody of the Marian Defence League. Having seen their weapons capabilities, I doubt if any pirates will bother us just now. However," Archer paused, "the Marians have made some serious allegations against you."  
  
Kobayashi looked surprised. "But I thought that was all resolved."  
  
"Resolved?"  
  
"It is rather embarrassing, Captain. When I first arrived on Maru, their homeplanet, I was somewhat short of funds and could not pay the landing charges. The Defence League was quite accommodating and I was able to work off the debt during my time on their planet. I can't think why they would now be perusing me. It must be a mistake."  
  
"What kind of work do you do, Professor?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"Stellar Cartography." the professor answered promptly.  
  
"The Marians have accused you of desecrating a temple."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Kobayashi was indignant. "I have the utmost respect for other people's beliefs."  
  
"Of course." Archer soothed. "May I ask how you came to be so far out from Earth."  
  
Kobayashi gave the captain a pleasant smile. "I've been following the stars for thirty years, captain. I wonder how far you will have travelled in thirty years?"  
  
Archer nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, you better get some rest, Professor. We need to meet with Admiral Xomal..." Archer missed a slight flicker in Kobayashi's eyes, "...we seem to have offended the Marians ourselves, but I'm sure we can sort it out."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Kobayashi closed his eyes as Archer turned to go. "Thank you for rescuing me, Captain. I do appreciate it."  
  
Archer smiled as he and T'Pol left sickbay.  
  
***  
  
Commander Tucker whistled slowly as he checked the readings on his tricorder. "Boy," he muttered, "this guy sure has some powerful enemies." He straightened as he heard the doors to the launchbay open and Archer and T'Pol entered.  
  
"Hey, Trip. What's the story?"  
  
"Cap." Tucker gestured to a small pile of salvage beside the shuttle. "It's beat up bad. That's about all that's left of the pilot's personal belongings. The computer core is pretty much toast as well, but I was able to reconstruct a partial flight plan. The shuttle came from a planet called Maru, as far as I can tell, and it passed by the nebula about six hours ago."  
  
"Anything on who attacked the shuttle?"  
  
"Sensor logs are totally corrupted, Cap. No way to know. All I do know is that their weapons systems are state of the art." He handed over his tricorder. "The scorch marks on the shuttle were caused by phase weapons, I'd guess three or four times more powerful than Enterprise's."  
  
Archer whistled. "Could pirates have done this?"  
  
Tucker shrugged. "Maybe. They'd have to be pretty rich pirates 'though."  
  
"Okay, Trip, thanks. Keep working on it, see if there's anything else you can find out."  
  
"Sure thing, Cap. Oh, there is one thing." The commander turned and picked a small silver case up from the floor. It appeared to be heavy for its size. "What do you make of this?"  
  
Archer took the case from Tucker. It was heavy, very heavy. It also had a complicated looking combination lock at the seal. Archer turned it round. "It must be something important or valuable. I just hope it's not dangerous. Better ask Professor Kobayashi, Trip, find out what's in it." At Trip's quizzical look Archer explained, "The pilot."  
  
Tucker nodded. "Okay, Captain. I'll get back to you."  
  
"Good." Archer put the box down and turned to T'Pol smiling tiredly. "Next stop, the Bridge." The two officers filed out.  
  
***  
  
The doors to the turbolift slid open and Archer and T'Pol stepped back on to the bridge.  
  
"Any word from the Marians, Hoshi?"  
  
"Not yet, sir."  
  
"I wish I knew how long a 'half cycle' is," muttered Archer, "I should have asked Professor Kobayashi."  
  
Movement caught the corner of his eye and Archer looked up to see Reed staring in puzzlement. "Lieutenant?"  
  
Reed cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Captain. Did you say 'Professor Kobayashi'?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Alexander Kobayashi. He was the pilot we rescued."  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
Such an outburst was completely atypical for his armoury officer. "Malcolm?"  
  
Reed pulled himself together. "I believe I know Professor Kobayashi, sir. At least, I did know a Professor Kobayashi, at one time."  
  
"Go on." the captain invited.  
  
"Years ago. He was a friend of my father's." Reed tailed off, looking uncomfortable and Archer realised that his armoury officer would be chagrined at having to reveal personal details in front of the crew, even if it was only the bridge crew.  
  
"Ready room, Lieutenant." Archer rose and nodded to T'Pol. Silently and smoothly the science officer took the captain's chair.  
  
With a sick look, quickly masked, Reed followed the captain.  
  
***  
  
"Well?" Jonathan Archer tried to be nonchalant.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Reed took a deep breath. "I was just a nipper, sir. My dad, my father was head of a project for the Navy, the Royal Navy, which was classified." Reed grimaced, "He wasn't the most communicative of men at the best of times, so I suppose not talking about his work was second nature to him, but I do remember a blazing row..." Reed's voice tapered off and his eyes unfocussed. Archer knew his armoury officer was reliving a very upsetting experience.  
  
"Was the row with Professor Kobayashi?" Archer questioned gently.  
  
Reed blinked, coming back to the present. "Sorry, sir. No, the row was with my mother." He snorted dismissively, "The one and only time I can remember her arguing with my father."  
  
"A lot of people would be happy that their parents didn't argue."  
  
Reed's face became shuttered. "It wasn't like that, Captain."  
  
Archer nodded. "And Kobayashi?"  
  
"He worked with my father on the project. Actually, I believe they had a falling out too." Again Reed paused, thinking, "The professor was a fairly regular visitor for about two years. Then one day I was coming home from school and the professor came barrelling out of the house and he said..."  
  
Archer raised an eyebrow, waiting, seeing a faint blush creeping up Reed's cheeks.  
  
Reed took a deep breath, "He said I shouldn't let my father's stubbornness ruin my life too, sir." Reed's mouth closed with a snap.  
  
Archer nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like they didn't part on the best of terms. Malcolm, what was your father's area of expertise?"  
  
"Propulsion, sir."  
  
"Not stellar cartography?"  
  
"No way, sir. The oceans were more than enough for him. It was the professor who had an interest in space. He bought me my first book on space for my birthday..." Again Reed trailed off. "Sorry, sir. This is hardly relevant."  
  
Archer cleared his throat. "Maybe, maybe not. Malcolm, I'd like you to go to sickbay, see if it is the same man. This discussion will be academic if we're talking about different people."  
  
"Yes, sir. And if it is the same man?"  
  
"Then there might be more to Professor Kobayashi than meets the eye. Dismissed Lieutenant."  
  
Reed nodded and left the Ready Room. Archer sighed.   
  
"Sato to Captain Archer, please report to the bridge."  
  
Quickly Archer jumped up from his chair and left his office. "What is it, Hoshi?"  
  
"The Marians are hailing us, sir."  
  
"On screen."  
  
Archer looked up as the viewer came to life showing the same alien as before. "Admiral Xomal." Archer inclined his head.  
  
"Captain Archer. Are you prepared to present your defence?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"And the status of the criminal?"  
  
"He's still in our sickbay. He is an old man, Admiral."  
  
"Age is no barrier for committing a crime, Captain. My only concern is that his advanced age will cheat us of our rightful justice. Is he alive?"  
  
"He is recovering. Although I must say he is perplexed as to why you are pursuing him."  
  
Xomal's face darkened in anger. "He knows very well, Captain. My officers and I will dock with your ship shortly. Xomal out." The viewscreen went blank and returned to the star scape.  
  
"Right." Archer muttered. He sank into his command chair heavily. "It's not like we're going anywhere."  
  
***  
  
Reed paused just inside the doors to sickbay. The curtains were drawn around one of the biobeds and Reed could see the slim figure of a man holding out a tray to the person on the bed.  
  
"Is that everything?" the voice sounded deeply disappointed and vaguely familiar.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Professor, you sure took a pounding." Reed had guessed correctly. Commander Tucker must be returning the pilot's belongings. The southern accent continued, "There's only these items and this..."  
  
Reed watched as the shadow bent down to retrieve something from the floor and handed it over.  
  
"Oh, thank God! And thank you, Commander. This is wonderful. You've saved my research samples. It would all be for naught if these had been destroyed."  
  
"Glad to be a help, Professor. They're not dangerous are they?"  
  
"Not at all. Just very valuable to me, personally, hence the rather elaborate lock. Just a few inanimate samples, that's all."  
  
Reed decided that it was time to make his presence felt. The patient was obviously up to visitors and Phlox was not around to object. He cleared his throat noisily.  
  
Tucker poked his head through the curtains. "Hey, Malcolm, come to meet our guest?"  
  
Reed nodded.  
  
Tucker swept back the curtain. "Well come on in. Professor Kobayashi, I'd like you to meet our tactical officer Lieutenant Malcolm Reed."  
  
Reed stepped forward to get his first glimpse of the mysterious professor. There was no doubt that it was the same man. The hair was greyer, the face more lined, but it was the same man. After a few seconds the professor recognised him as well.  
  
"Malcolm? Little Malcolm? My goodness." The professor's face split into a wide grin. "I'm so glad you followed my advice, Lieutenant." Kobayashi warmly emphasised Reed's rank.  
  
Tucker was watching the scene with ill concealed curiosity. "You two know each other?"  
  
"Indeed we do. Although I haven't seen Malcolm since he was a child."  
  
"The Professor was a friend of the family." Reed broke in quickly before Tucker could start quizzing him. "Do you think we could have a minute?"  
  
"Sure, sure. See you later, Professor. You can tell us all what 'Little Malcolm' was like as a kid." Tucker sauntered out with a wink and a grin directed at Reed's scowl.  
  
"What a pleasant young man. It was most kind of him to bring my belongings to me. I'm sure a commander has much more important things to do."  
  
"He was probably curious about you." Then, realising that that statement could be considered less than flattering to the commander he quickly added, "But you are right. Commander Tucker is very generous."  
  
"And you are friends." Kobayashi made it a statement.  
  
Reed was surprised. "Yes, we are."  
  
"I'm glad, Malcolm. I used to worry about you. You never seemed to have many friends. You're father... well, you're father was very dedicated to his work. I don't think he realised how lonely you were."  
  
Reed's back had automatically stiffened at the mention of his father, now he relaxed slightly. "You did." he said softly.  
  
Kobayashi smiled. "Well, we had something in common, didn't we? A love of space."  
  
Reed smiled, "Yes, sir."  
  
" 'Sir'? What happened to 'Uncle Lexy'?" At Reed's stupefied expression Kobayashi laughed. "Nevermind, just stick with Alexander, or professor if you're on duty."  
  
"Okay, Professor."  
  
"Ah. So you are here as the tactical officer."  
  
"Bit of both actually. The captain thought I should verify your identity." Reed also remembered Archer's last comment. "He mentioned something about stellar cartography. Have you given up your research on propulsion systems?"  
  
"Oh yes. A long time ago." Kobayashi said quickly.  
  
"Surely you don't need samples for a mapping project?"  
  
"You heard did you? You're right of course. These samples are for a different project altogether, a private matter." Kobayashi's fingers tightened around the container, almost as if he was afraid that Reed would try to take it off him. And Reed suddenly had an uncanny feeling that the professor was lying.  
  
Before he could ask another question the comm panel chirped. "Archer to Lieutenant Reed."  
  
Reed crossed to the panel. "Reed here, go ahead, sir."  
  
"Meet me at the docking port. The Marians are coming aboard."  
  
"Right away, sir." Reed closed the connection and returned to the bedside. "I have to go." He stopped when he saw the look of panic in Kobayashi's eyes. "Sir? Professor? Are you all right?"  
  
Kobayashi gripped Reed's arm tightly. "You can't let them take me, Malcolm. They practice trial by ordeal. Whatever they think I've done, they're wrong."  
  
Gently Reed disengaged the taut grip. "Don't worry, Professor. Captain Archer will sort everything out." He nodded once and left quickly.  
  
Professor Kobayashi watched the doors close behind the lieutenant and his fingers tightened on his precious container until his knuckles were white.  
  
***  
  
Archer, T'Pol and Reed stood by the airlock ready to greet the delegation from the Maru.  
  
"So it's the same man." Archer mused.  
  
"Yes, sir. And... there's something not right about it."  
  
T'Pol's eyebrow raised. "Can you be more specific, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Sorry, Sub-commander. I've just got this funny feeling."  
  
"Funny ha-ha, or funny peculiar?" asked Archer.  
  
"Peculiar, sir, definitely peculiar. It's almost like the professor is hiding something."  
  
"Perhaps the professor is guilty of the crime he is accused of." T'Pol said.  
  
"No!" The denial was instinctive. Reed swallowed, nervously. "I don't believe Professor Kobayashi would deliberately commit a crime."  
  
Archer nodded noncommittally. "And then there's this 'trial by ordeal' that you mentioned. That does not sound reassuring."  
  
"No, sir."  
  
The panel at the side alerted the group that the pressurisation cycle was complete. "Here we go."  
  
The airlock door opened and three Marians stepped through. In the flesh, Xomal was even more imposing than he had been on the viewer. Archer said a quick internal prayer and stepped forward.  
  
"Admiral Xomal, welcome to the Starship Enterprise. You've already spoken to my Science Officer, Sub-commander T'Pol. And this is Lieutenant Reed, my Tactical Officer. I hope we can sort out this unfortunate situation to our mutual benefit."  
  
Xomal nodded shortly. "Captain Lumar and his Executive Officer, Commander Xeme. You still have the criminal in custody?"  
  
Down to business, thought Archer. He indicated the way forward and chose his words carefully. "Professor Kobayashi is still on board. He maintains that he thought the problem with the landing fees was resolved and he categorically denies trespassing on your holy ground, however, I am sure he will wish to apologise for any offence he has inadvertently caused."  
  
Xomal snorted. "Inadvertent! Do not insult my intelligence, Captain Archer. Ignorance explains, but does not excuse, your actions, but Kobayashi does not even have that poor excuse. The professor spent a great deal of time with our scientists and our clerics. He knew from the start how important, how revered, the nebula is in our culture. He chose to ignore the insult to my people, the damage he might have done to the nebula itself when he stole the souls of our ancestors in the pursuit of his own glory. How do you defend that, Captain?"  
  
"I don't, Admiral." Archer said quietly. "If true then Professor Kobayashi has acted in a manner which many of my people would find as abhorrent as yours do."  
  
The party had reached the mess-hall. Xomal stopped in the middle of the room, gazing out at the nebula which filled the portholes. He sighed and then turned back to face Archer.  
  
"Captain." The admiral took a deep breath. "My officers have conducted extensive scans of the area around the nebula. We have discovered that our sub-space beacon was destroyed and therefore your claim that you received no warning of the nebula's proximity is justified. I believe that you and your crew are morally innocent of the crime you committed." He looked sharply at the officers who had accompanied him, but there was no outward sign of any dissent. "You did not know what you were doing, indeed it is my belief that you were wilfully misled. Therefore, I am prepared to allow your ship to leave our space with no further repercussions."  
  
Archer frowned. "But?"  
  
Xomal's expression hardened. "Any and all data which you gathered from the nebula must be destroyed and the criminal, Kobayashi, must face judgement."  
  
"Of course we will destroy the records of your nebula if you wish but, regarding Professor Kobayashi, I understand your people follow a system of judgement which allows an element of chance?"  
  
"That is correct, Captain." Xomal saw the looks of scepticism on the Enterprise officer's faces. "Even in a case such as this, where guilt is transparent, our laws are clear. The accused has the right to repent."  
  
"And if the accused is innocent?"  
  
Archer had almost forgotten Reed's presence.   
  
Xomal bestowed a patronising smile. "We do not accuse innocent people."  
  
"Very convenient." Reed's voice was entirely neutral.  
  
"What form does the judgement take?" asked Archer.  
  
"A trial." Xomal replied. "In normal cases the evidence is presented to the court and the accused is given the opportunity to repent and make restitution to the victim. If they refuse they are executed."  
  
"Do many refuse to repent?" Reed asked politely.  
  
Xomal shrugged. "Some. However, in this case, it is felt that the magnitude of the crime requires a higher authority than our court."  
  
"What higher authority?"  
  
Xomal gestured out the port. "The nebula will decide."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Xomal turned back to face them. "This nebula is our, our 'heaven'." The Admiral glanced at Lumar as if seeking confirmation, the alien captain nodded and Xomal continued, "Kobayashi explained the human concept of an 'afterlife', a very alien idea. We have no 'afterlife'. When our corporeal bodies can no longer sustain physical life, our essence, soul, however you term it, leaves the body and comes here." The alien nodded to the nebula. "Everything that makes us an individual, all our memories, our experiences, they are forever stored here. We never 'die', captain, not even when all who knew us are gone. We all live on in the nebula. Only those who are guilty of a terrible sin are sequestered so that their essence can not contaminate the nebula."  
  
Archer gaped at the enormity of what the Admiral was saying. He was reminded of that old philosophy chestnut 'What makes a man? The brain or the body?'  
  
"Kobayashi knew all this." Xomal was still talking. "He wanted samples from the nebula. Of course, we declined. He ignored our decision. He stole his craft and we believe that he stole some samples."  
  
"I see. And how do you intend to let the nebula decide his fate?"  
  
"We have technology which can transfer the professor directly into the nebula. Our ancestors will chose his punishment as they see fit."  
  
Archer stared at the Admiral for a moment then turned to Reed. "Mister Reed, will you bring Professor Kobayashi up here? He should at least be present for this discussion."  
  
"Aye, sir." Reed exited the mess hall.  
  
Xomal's lips had thinned at Archer's phrasing. "There is no 'discussion', Captain. This procedure is uncommon, but not without precedent."  
  
"How often has it been done?"  
  
"Three times in the last century."  
  
"And what were the outcomes?"  
  
"Two were deemed to be worthy of continued existence in the nebula. The other," Xomal shuddered. "The other was not." He turned his back with finality.  
  
***  
  
Reed quickly approached sickbay and keyed the door, his ears were immediately assaulted by a high pitched keening sound coming from a rattling black box on the counter. The Doctor's Pyrithian Bat was obviously highly agitated. Stepping forward Reed soon found the presumed cause of the animal's distress.   
  
Kobayashi's biobed was empty and Doctor Phlox himself was slumped on the floor, unconscious. Reed rushed to his side and felt for a pulse, trying to ignore the piercing noise.  
  
"Phlox?" Reed traced the rounded swell of the bump on the back of the doctor's head gently. The doctor groaned. Reed let out his breath, "Doctor are you all right?"  
  
Phlox moaned and tried to sit up, his eyes focused on Reed's face. "That's my line, Lieutenant." He allowed Reed to help him to his feet and settled on the abandoned biobed, wincing. "It's all right, Sydney. I'm all right." Phlox called. The bat immediately quietened down. Phlox reached up to the back of his head to feel the damage for himself.  
  
Despite the seriousness of the situation Reed could not help himself asking, "Sydney?"  
  
Phlox nodded towards the bat's container, grimacing at the pain that resulted. "Ensign Cutler suggested names for my companions. A very human idea. But he seems to like it." Phlox explored the back of his head again. "Could you hand me that tricorder, Lieutenant?"  
  
Reed passed over the equipment and Phlox awkwardly began to scan himself.  
  
"What happened, Doctor?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, Mr Reed. One moment I was turning to fetch my patient some lunch, the next I was waking up with Sydney's crying ringing in my ears." He snapped the tricorder shut. "No concussion, just a rather severe headache which I'm sure will pass." He glanced around sickbay. "It would seem that Professor Kobayashi disapproved of my methods in a rather extreme manner."  
  
"Indeed." Reed crossed to the comm panel. "Lieutenant Reed to Ensign Cutler."  
  
"Cutler here, sir."  
  
"Doctor Phlox has been injured, could you come to sickbay immediately?"  
  
"On my way."  
  
"Now really, Lieutenant. There is no need to disturb Elizabeth."  
  
Reed spared a glance over his shoulder and there was a suspicious twinkle in his eye. "Come now, Doctor, after all the times I've had you lecture me about proper care after an injury? You should be proud that I paid attention. Besides," Reed's face closed into a cold mask, "I can't stay with you. There's someone I need to find." With that, Reed hurried purposefully out of sickbay.  
  
Phlox sighed and, somewhat carefully, crossed to the comm panel just as Elizabeth Cutler entered. "Phlox! Are you okay?" Seeing the physician's unsteadiness she determinedly guided the doctor back to a biobed.   
  
"I must inform the captain that our guest has gone."  
  
"I can do that. Just you rest." Cutler fussed around him, getting him settled.  
  
"Elizabeth, it's just a bump on the head..."   
  
Cutler's eyes widened. "A head injury? Is there a concussion?" she snatched up the discarded tricorder.  
  
Phlox sighed, now he knew what Ensign Mayweather meant when he said 'Payback's a bitch.' "Really, Ensign. I'm fine." That brought Lieutenant Reed to mind again. "Please, inform the captain of what has happened here."  
  
Cutler looked at Phlox, searching his face for any trace of pain. Finally she nodded. "Yes, Doctor."  
  
***  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yes, Captain." Cutler's voice sounded tinny over the speakers. "Doctor Phlox is more worried about Lieutenant Reed. He's gone after the professor."  
  
"Understood. Keep me informed. Archer out." He turned to see a furious alien Admiral.  
  
"You are as duplicitous as Kobayashi."  
  
Archer's eyes narrowed. "My doctor has been injured and my tactical officer will do everything he can to catch the perpetrator, Admiral." There was a bite in the way Archer emphasised the alien's rank.  
  
Xomal subsided, belatedly recognising that the human was sincere.  
  
***  
  
Reed cautiously approached the doors to the launch bay control room. He knew he should have informed the captain of Kobayashi's actions. He knew he should have called for back up. But somehow, he couldn't. There was still a part of him which believed that it was all some big mistake. If he could just talk to Uncle Lexy they would be able to work it out. He keyed the door and jumped through.  
  
Kobayashi whirled from the console where he had been attempting to break into the launch sequence. His hand was gripping an unfamiliar weapon tightly, aiming it steadily at the lieutenant.  
  
Reed's heart crumbled along with his illusions. He nodded to the weapon. "How did you get that on board?"  
  
"It was in the case along with my samples." Kobayashi said. "I couldn't take any chances."  
  
"Seems like you've been taking a lot of chances." Infinitesimally Reed edged forward.  
  
Kobayashi snorted. "The Marians? They know nothing! That nebula is the single greatest discovery in history. And I made it!"  
  
"What discovery?" 'Keep him talking, keep him talking', Malcolm thought. He shuffled forward again.  
  
"Energy. The energy contained within that nebula is, well, it's just incredible, Malcolm. It could replace dilithium. Think of it! No longer would we be dependent on a finite resource. The nebula is naturally self-sustaining. It will go on indefinitely. Just think of what we can do with a power source like that!"  
  
"It belongs to the Marians."  
  
"They don't realise its potential."  
  
"They believe it holds their souls."  
  
"Superstitious nonsense! I told you that you needed to look beyond the mundane, the accepted truth. Can't you feel this? Don't you know I'm right? You stepped out of your father's expectations once, can't you follow me one more time?"  
  
"I did." Reed said quietly. "I disobeyed him, disappointed him. And I had to do it. I've seen so much more than he ever will. I've seen with my own eyes things which I never thought were possible. I've seen aliens change form in front of me. I've seen one alien, a single one, which covered an entire planet," Reed snorted suddenly, "I've even seen Captain Archer accept help from a Vulcan ship and mighty glad I was too." He gazed at his old mentor. "What if you're wrong? What if the nebula is exactly what the Marians say it is?"  
  
"So what?" Kobayashi said coldly.  
  
Reed's breath hitched. "You'd use these people like that? What happened to you?" he said sadly. "I looked up to you. Believed in you, followed your advice..." another step forward.  
  
"That's far enough!" Kobayashi barked. He raised the weapon slightly. Reed stopped. Kobayashi shook his head slightly. "You are just like your father, Malcolm. He could never see the big picture either. Always whining about peoples' rights. Well, I'm acting for the greater good. Everyone will remember me." His finger curled around the trigger.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Kobayashi fired.  
  
***  
  
Captain Archer had suggested that Xomal and his entourage should be on the bridge while Enterprise's data logs were purged of the scant information they had gathered on the nebula, and while Reed apprehended the fugitive professor. Archer had also despatched a security team to the launch bay, despite his faith in his Armoury officer.  
  
"Captain, I am detecting a power signature in the launch bay control room."  
  
"Weapons fire?"  
  
"Not ours, sir."  
  
Archer nodded in acknowledgement. 'Where the hell is security?' "Archer to security. Report."  
  
"We're at the control room, Captain." the disembodied voice of the crewman floated over the comm.  
  
"Captain, the launch bay doors are opening."  
  
Archer looked around wildly. "Security, stop that launch!"  
  
"Aye, sir." The dispassionate tone slapped Archer back. Reed certainly had his troops well conditioned. "Admiral..." Archer turned to Xomal.  
  
"No matter, Captain. It is clear to me that you and your staff have done all that you can. I assure you, your ship is cleared to leave our territory immediately. Safe journey, Captain." The Admiral disappeared. One minute he was there, the next gone, along with his officers.  
  
"Sir," Reed's replacement at tactical was diffident. "I'm not reading the Marian shuttle."  
  
Archer turned to T'Pol.  
  
"I concur, Captain. There are no traces of Admiral Xomal, nor his officers, nor his shuttlecraft."  
  
"Captain, look!" Mayweather exclaimed.  
  
Archer turned back to the viewscreen. He was just in time to see a bright flash of blue light from the nebula, then it returned to its previous view.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
***  
  
"Medical Log, Grune fifth, 2153." Phlox ignored the mixture of Denoblian and Human terms. He was too tired to fix such a minor matter. "I am pleased to report that I have recovered from my injuries and I have recommended that I return to full duty. I have this morning released Lieutenant Reed from my care. The lieutenant's burns are healing as expected and I am sure he will be physically fit to resume his duties shortly." Phlox paused then continued, "However, I am concerned. Lieutenant Reed acquiesced to my treatments and post treatment regimen with narry a protest. This is unusual." Phlox briefly wondered if he also should be worried that he was picking up British terms like 'narry', but then dismissed them. "This has been a very traumatic time for Mr Reed. I hope he has someone he can talk it over with, since he seems reluctant to talk to me." Phlox sniffed with some pique. "As for my other patient. No change. Nor do I expect there to be any improvement in the foreseeable future."  
  
***  
  
Jonathan Archer stared at the monitor. The monitor was currently displaying another nebula. This one was the opposite of the Marian's one. This one was a riot of red and orange, a bright fiery pit...  
  
The door chimed.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Hey, Captain. Got a minute?"  
  
Wearily Archer swivelled his chair. "Sure, Trip. What's up?"  
  
Tucker took a chair. "You are." he said. "You know this isn't your fault, right?"  
  
Archer shrugged. "I could have done more."  
  
"The hell you could!" Tucker exclaimed forcefully. "You went above and beyond, Jon. Not your fault that guy was a lying bastard."  
  
Archer's head snapped up. "Trip!"  
  
"It's true, Cap. You were suckered. We all were. Including the Marians. No shame in being conned by the best."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Archer mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"I mean it, Jon." Tucker leaned forward earnestly. "It was a no-win scenario. We were out-manned and out-gunned. You couldn't change the outcome no matter how hard you tried. Just be grateful we're still here and still in one piece."  
  
"I am." Archer whispered.  
  
The commander smiled gently. "Good. Now, with more conviction."  
  
Archer raised his head. "I am eternally grateful that the Marians realised we meant no offence. That Enterprise is able to continue her journey." Archer licked his lips. "And that we are all still here."  
  
"See? That wasn't so difficult was it?"  
  
Archer chuckled. "I guess not. But..."  
  
"Here it comes!" Tucker rolled his eyes.   
  
Archer ignored his friend's attempt at levity. "I'm still worried, Trip."  
  
"About what?" Tucker feigned. As if he didn't know.  
  
"About what?" Archer repeated incredulously. "How about the fact that those aliens can, can transport anyone and anything from any point they want, to any point they want!"  
  
Tucker shrugged. "And they're willing to share the technology." Deliberately Tucker brightened up, "It'll sure come in handy if you forget an anniversary or Valentine's Day. One quick call and you're there with a bunch of flowers in your hand."   
  
"Trip..." there was a warning note in Archer's voice.  
  
"Okay, okay." Tucker held up his arms in a placating gesture. "I get it. You're worried about Malcolm, aren't you?"  
  
Archer nodded, not surprised that Tucker had realised what was bothering him the most. "I don't know what this has done to him, Trip. I saw him in sickbay. He's devastated. Kobayashi was the father he never had."  
  
"Mal's a big boy. He can handle it."  
  
"I hope so, Trip. I really hope so." Archer looked away. "I spoke to Commander Reed again."  
  
"Malcolm's dad?" Tucker was genuinely surprised.  
  
"Yeah. He and Professor Kobayashi discovered the nebula in the databases thirty years ago. Kobayashi wanted to get out there straight away, but Commander Reed wouldn't go. He'd seen the warnings in the database. Kobayashi ignored them."  
  
"But there was nothing in the databases." Tucker protested.  
  
"T'Pol believes that someone, probably Kobayashi himself, erased the entries. He didn't want anyone else muscling in on his discovery."  
  
"That certainly explains a few things." Trip pondered. "How did he think he'd get away with it? Even if he was right, no one would use it when they found out where it came from."  
  
Archer barked a short, cynical laugh. "Come on, Trip. You know as well as I do some people would go after it. The Marians would defend it..." he shuddered, "and that prospect does not bear thinking about."  
  
"Guess not." Tucker nodded to the image on the monitor. "That our next stop? Haven't you had enough of nebulae?"  
  
Archer smiled more warmly and reached out to switch the monitor off. "You know what? I think I have, for now."  
  
The two officers went back to their duties.  
  
***  
  
The mess hall had gradually emptied over the hour Reed had pushed the leftovers around on his plate.  
  
Travis and Hoshi had been persistent but even they had eventually given up trying to prise revelations from him.  
  
Now he was finally alone and could indulge in a bout of self-pity...  
  
"Lieutenant, need some company?" Tucker plonked himself down without waiting for an answer.  
  
Or not.  
  
Reed began to gather up the debris from the table. "I'll get out of your way, sir."  
  
Tucker gripped his arm. "Strange that. I was trying to get in yours."  
  
Reed froze. Tucker released the lieutenant's arm and sprawled back in the chair. "Take a seat, Lieutenant."  
  
Dazedly Reed obeyed.  
  
"You're a damn fine tactician, Mister Reed. So I want your opinion. How would you deal with a captain who blames himself for being deceived by a conman?"  
  
Reed's breath hissed from between his teeth. "I would try to talk to him, sir. Make him understand that if someone is intent on deceit there is very little that one can do."  
  
Tucker cocked his head considering the armoury officer's words. "And if he doesn't believe it?"  
  
"Make him, sir." Reed stated.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Re-enforcement, repetition. Let him know that he was right." Reed trailed off.  
  
"That might work." Tucker mused. "But what if the captain had a personal connection with the con? Say he admired the con. How would you deal with that?"  
  
"I'd..." Reed swallowed. "I'd tell him that people can change." He took a deep breath and rushed on, "I'd tell him that appearances can be deceptive, and I'd tell him that he did his best."  
  
Tucker smirked. "We're thinking alike, Malcolm."  
  
"You've already spoken to Captain Archer." Reed said flatly.  
  
"Yeah. He was worried about you." Tucker paused. "So was I."  
  
"There's no need, Commander." Reed gathered himself to go for the second time.  
  
"Yeah, there is." Again Tucker restrained Reed from leaving.  
  
Reed looked in to the concerned eyes. At that moment he did not care if it was concern for the captain, the ship or himself. All he knew was that he had to tell somebody.  
  
"He said I was like my father." Reed blurted.  
  
If Tucker was surprised he hid it well, "And?"  
  
"I can't be..., I don't want... to be like him."  
  
Tucker shrugged. "I guess we're all like our parents in some way, Mal. Not just eyes or hair colour. Sometimes the child becomes the opposite of the parent, just for the sheer hell of it. Sometimes with good reason."  
  
"I wished the professor was my dad."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that." Tucker nodded.  
  
"But he said." Reed stopped, then started again. "He said Dad was always concerned about peoples' rights. That doesn't sound right." he finished lamely.  
  
"One way to find out."  
  
"I know." Malcolm felt several degrees below miserable.  
  
***  
  
Archer stepped briskly through the sickbay doors. "How is he, Doctor?"  
  
"No change, Captain." Phlox regarded the occupant of the biobed.   
  
Professor Kobayashi was laid flat against the bed, his eyes staring into the middle distance. The screen above him showed that his heart was beating, his lungs processing oxygen, but the monitor for brain activity was depressingly flat. "He didn't deserve this." Archer mumbled.  
  
"Perhaps." Phlox said, then he smiled. "I believe the term is 'shit happens'?" Phlox beamed.  
  
Archer grimaced. "Not entirely appropriate, Doctor."  
  
"Oh? I must apologise. Ensign Mayweather gave me to understand that the term could cover a number of eventualities."  
  
"It does," Archer foundered, "Just, not this one."  
  
"Mmn. Interesting. You would prefer that the professor had died."  
  
"Yes! No! I mean... I don't know."  
  
Phlox put a comforting arm around the captain's shoulders. "As my second wife says, 'You get what you pay for.'"  
  
Doctor Phlox led the captain out through the doors.  
  
***  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed sat in front of his terminal. For the seventh time he keyed in his parents' address, then erased it.  
  
He could not do this. After so many years of silence...  
  
He had written to his aunt and his sister when he had been selected for Enterprise. Those two were the only ones in his family who would care about where he was. He had sent a letter to his parents also, but that was more a duty. He had not been surprised when Captain Archer had expressed bewilderment that his parents did not know of his posting. Reed knew his father was still stubborn enough to refuse any communication.  
  
"Like father, like son." Reed was surprised that he had spoken aloud.   
  
His mouth formed a thin line. "Put up, or shut up, Stinky." Reed tapped in the letters once more, then pushed send.  
  
He waited, hardly breathing. The screen flickered.  
  
Reed sat up straighter in his chair.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Malcolm?"  
  
They stared at each other across the lightyears. Slowly a relieved smile graced his father's features and to Reed's lasting astonishment he found himself smiling back.  
  
"Good to see you, son."  
  
***  
  
The End. 


End file.
